md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Forget
Never Forget is the eighth episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 163rd episode overall. Plot Past Shortly before Belle’s death, Gideon has graduated from Elphame Academy. Having obtained a Magic Bean, he travels to Storybrooke, reuniting with Regina and Zelena. However, like his mother, he wants to explore the world, and soon after leaves town when he visits Belle’s grave. Some months later, Gideon is in New York City when he meets a man by the name of Charles. However, they discover that are both connected to Fairy Tale Land; Charles is actually Lanval/Puss in Boots. Lanval reveals that he was in the Wish Realm when the Dark Curse was cast by Regina. He and his friend Diaval escaped from Wish Maleficent’s clutches by travelling to the Enchanted Forest, where they lived until they were sent to Storybrooke in the Second Curse. With the threat of the Snow Queen looming in town, Lanval and Diaval took some magic and fled to New York, but Diaval’s memory was lost and since he didn’t have a Storybrooke counterpart, he is currently a crazy homeless person in the wilderness of Maine. Gideon, being a hero, takes Lanval back to Maine in an attempt to rescue Diaval. On the way, however, they are stopped by Devin, one of Peter Pan’s Lost Boys. Wanting to destroy Rumplestiltskin, he demands Gideon to tell him where his father is. Gideon refuses, and flees with Lanval into the forest, explaining his backstory. They find Diaval, who has become an unstable mess. Gideon prepares to call Regina to let them back into Storybrooke and save Diaval, however Devin approaches them at the road and destroys the phone. He reveals he obtained some magic from inside the town, and curses Gideon to lose his memories and go to New York. He then enters the town with Lanval and Diaval, leaving their fates a mystery. Present Wish Pan discovers that Gideon is in New York City. However, due to being kept alive by magic, he cannot leave the United Realms. Wish Cruella approaches him and offers to help. In the Underworld, Moana disappears having become a Dark One. Wish Regina, furious at Wish Maleficent’s distraction, kills the witch after a short battle. Wish Regina leaves alone, following the unexpected death of Maui. Meanwhile, Ella tells Henry they must not run from the threats of evil. Regina looks through her mirror to find out what Wish Regina is up to. She discovers Wish Regina’s plan to cast a seventh Dark Curse. Zelena, Alice and Robin meet up with Regina, pointing out how ridiculous a Dark Curse will be trying to trap people in Storybrooke. Regina reveals that the curse will instead send everybody back to Fairy Tale Land, except those conceived and born in the Land Without Magic. In the meantime, Wish Pan and Wish Cruella visit Mr. Gold’s closed shop, and search for magic to preserve Wish Pan’s immortality temporarily, and give the duo real world disguises. Moana, terrified, emerges from the Vault of the Dark One near Camelot. She is summoned to Wish Regina, who is furious to read an updated book revealing that the Dark Curse can be cast with the blood of another caster. Moana is vengeful against the queen, and after failing to attack her, Wish Regina threatens her with death. However, Alice and Robin enter and immobilise her with Squid Ink, fleeing with Moana. In New York, Wish Pan and Wish Cruella locate Gideon, who doesn’t remember his past life. However, Wish Pan reveals his name and Gideon attempts to flee. The Wish Villains declare that he can run, but he can’t hide. Characters (in order of appearance) * Peter Pan (Wish Realm) * Cruella De Vil (Wish Realm) * Gideon * Evil Queen * Wicked Witch of the West * Moana * Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Maleficent (Wish Realm) * Cinderella (New Enchanted Forest) * Henry Mills * Lanval * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Devin * Diaval Locations (alphabetical) * Elphame Academy (mentioned) * Evil Queen's Palace (Wish Realm) * Maine Woods * Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer * New York City * Royal Castle * Storybrooke * Underworld * Vault of the Dark One Timeline * The past events in which Gideon visits Storybrooke take place after Belle dies in Beauty and before the Fifth Curse begins in 2017. * The past events in which Gideon meets Diaval, Lanval and Devin take place after Detective Weaver wakes up in Beauty and before Hook shows Emma the magic bottle in A Pirate's Life. * The present events occur after The Mistress of Evil and before Untold Scandal. Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes